Perfect Night
by Summer and Spring
Summary: MADISON FINN. The most awaited night for juniors and seniors finally came: the JS Promenade. Now, how will things go? Will it be a perfect night for everyone?


**Perfect Night**

**_written by Summer and Spring_**

**Disclaimer**: _All rights belong to Laura Dower. I don't own any of her characters._

_**REVIEW LATER ON. : ) ENJOY!**_

* * *

"For the last time Aim, I won't go." Madison Finn said sharply.

"But Maddie! This is the turnover and you can't miss it!" Aimee Gillespie persuades her best friend in the whole wide world.

It was an after-school Friday. They were at Fiona Waters' house and technically Chet's too. They were here for the last minute fitting of their clothes for their Junior-Senior Promenade Turnover tomorrow – well, fitting and arguing that is.

The door opened revealing Fiona with two glasses of orange juice. "Guys, your voices are practically booming all over the place. Mom thought something disastrous happened." Fiona then headed to her red beanbag giving her two best friends their drink.

"Sorry F. Maddie still won't go and that's something disastrous, right?" Aimee sighed. Madison could tell that Aim was pissed off. Well who wouldn't be pissed off with her?

Fiona then sat beside Madison and dropped her arm over her friend's shoulder. "Why won't you go?" Madison sighed. "It wouldn't be fun without you."

"I'm sorry. It's just that . . ." Madison started, her friends looking at her intently, waiting for her reason. "Okay guys. I. HAVE. NO. PARTNER" another sigh was heard from the girl.

Aimee and Fiona looked at her wide-eyed. "You mean . . . that was your reason?!" Aimee asked in disbelief.

"Yeah . . . I mean, I just couldn't go there being a wallflower, could I?"

Fiona started to laugh. "What's so funny?" But she just received goofy smiles from Aimee and laughter from Fiona. "I thought you guys are my best friends?"

"We are. But . . . why didn't you tell us?" Aimee asked, seating beside Fiona.

"I was shy. Both of you have dates and now I'm afraid to be embarrassed." Madison said truthfully.

"We're friends . . . we tell each other EVERYTHING." Fiona then smiled at her.

Madison just simply couldn't help but sigh – again. Ever since the announcement that FHJH is going to have a JS Prom Turnover she has been turned from a positive thinker to a worrywart.

"We'll be your dates." Aimee confirmed with a friendly big grin.

"WHAT? You just simply can't do that . . . I mean, what about Ben and you," Madison asked pointing at Fiona, "Egg asked you out, you just can't simply dump him over the dumpsters."

"Of course they'll still be our dates, but I guess we could have you fro the first dance 'till the dance before the last dance." Aim explained.

Fiona flashed an approving smile. "That's great. What do you say?"

"I just can't simply grab you from your dates . . . You know how much I hate being selfish."

"Maddie," Aimee tried to explain once again, "We're friends . . . boys are just whatever," Madison cocked an eyebrow when Aim said those. "Okay, they're a requirement but remember what we said: Boys make you cry but friends make you smile."

* * *

Tonight was the night. The night that Madison Finn cursed, but because of her friends, she thinks that she might as well get through it . . . but she still secretly loathe this night.

"Oh my sweetie dear! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Madison's mom, Francine, greeted her when Madison came down _by force _from her room. Her mom held her shoulders, and turned her, examining her clothes.

"That dress looks _soooo_ good on you, dear." Her mom complimented. _'I guess that's what moms are for.'_

She blushed. She hated being complimented about what she wears and even how does she looks like but now, I think she'd be showered all of those later on. Wait 'till Aimee gets here.

"Now let me take a picture of you." Francine was a hyper tonight, "stand beside the draperies, the lighting compliments your dress."

Maddie stood beside the draperies. _'Trust mom's verdict about background for shoots.'_

Our dear Madison Finn smiled at the camera, clad in a white strapless knee length dress her mom bought her from a designer, Mori Lee, the dress even has a black cloth belt ribbon lynching at the waistline. Her shoes were chosen and approved by Aimee and Fiona, it was a three-inch white heels.

_**Ding Dong!**_

The Finn's door opened showing a girl with blonde hair wearing a royal blue fun hatler dress and a slick looking teen girl dressed in a lighter shade of blue short lace dress.

"MADDIE! WHOA! That's you?" Aimee rushed to her examining her intently.

Madison started to give a laugh. "Yes, dearest Aim, it's me Madison Francesca Fi---"

"You look _stunningly stunning_, Maddie." Fiona said before Maddie could even finish her mocking sentence.

"Well then girls. It's half past five. You seriously need to go, the guys are waiting to drool on you all." Madison's mom joked.

'_Oh yeah. Guys.'_ Madison choked with the thought of Egg, Drew, Chet and mostly Hart looking at her wearing this

* * *

"I think I changed my mind." Madison said, biting her lower lip. The girls were now in front of FHJH's main building. Roger, Aimee's older brother, gave them a lift and he was the first guy who complimented Maddie tonight. _One down, how many more to go?_

"Are you kidding, Maddie? We're here, so no more running back." Aimee warned her.

Madison looked unsure if she'd still go or not. "Come on, Mad. You look beautiful, okay? Don't worry about it." Fiona reassured her with a genuine look.

"Yeah. . . you are. Roger even said that you might win as the Prom Princess, remember?"

"But guys that's totally reckle--."

"GIRLS! Hey!" And now, Madison is now completely whipped.

"EGG!" Aimee shrieked. And unfortunately to Maddie, it wasn't just Egg dressed in his tuxedo. . . It was Chet, Drew and Hart dressed in their tuxedos.

"Whoa! You guys look as if you combed your hair tonight." Fiona looked at them jokingly.

_Well, that's true._

"Ha-ha. F, Ha-ha." Her twin brother mocked her and took out his camera, "Mom said we need a picture together or else she'll kill me for not doing so. . ."

The twins left for a while to look for a good background for the picture their mom _demanded_. Madison's heart is now pumping loudly as if she's going to die any moment.

"Well Maddie. You look pleasant tonight." Egg said with a smirk. Maddie blushed a little and gave him a playful smack on his arms. "Ha-ha. You too, jerk."

"He's not kidding Maddie. You look beautiful tonight." Heart Jones – I mean Hart Jones flashed a killer smile that made Maddie blushed even more.

"Come on, dude. Stop this mushiness. And yeah, Maddie you look hot…" and Chet, who came out of nowhere, received a nudge from Drew. "What?" Chet scowled.

"He means gorgeous, Maddie. I mean it too." Wow. Drew was cuter than cute.

But his cousin is cuter than him. No. **More handsome**.

* * *

Aimee wasn't at the scene when the guys complimented her. She ran off when she saw Ben – her prom date for tonight, leaving Maddie alone with the guys. But she didn't mind the company though her friends were the greatest. Aimee phone messaged Fiona her apologies since Ben wanted to tell something to her. Maddie let her be since it might be _something_.

Fiona, Madison, Drew, Chet, Hart and Egg went inside the hall where the turn over is going to be held. Fiona and Egg were on the lead (yes, since they were dating for a month now . . .who would be their companions?) while Drew and Chet were spying the cute girls – okay, maybe only Chet does. And now, she's left here with Mr. Jones at the back of the group.

The place is practically booming. The lights were awesome and it highlighted the tables and chairs the prom committee rented. The aura was joyful too, some were dancing and some were chatting with their table buddies.

Fortunately for the group, they were table buddies. No one was removed and no one was also added.

"So, do you have a partner for the last dance?" Hart seemed to stutter.

Was Hart Jones asking her to be her last dance? NO. He was just asking if she has a partner for the last dance.

"Well… uhm… I still haven't got one."

Hart's face gleamed, "Would you be my partner for the last dance?"

. . . what?

"What? I mean, pardon." Madison was in awestruck. She never thought this would happen to her.

"Me – you—partner—uhh… last dance—fine?" Now was that Hart really stuttering.

"S-Sure." Madison smiled as Hart lead the way to their group's table.

* * *

"Wow. Maddie. Wow."

The girls were now in the girls' lavatory. Madison called for 911 to help her what to do when dancing. Madison admitted that she sucked in dancing – and she still does.

"HART JONES ASKED YOU! WHOA, MAD." Aimee squealed for the eighth time.

"Yes yes. Now shhhhh." Madison smiled as she brought her index finger to her lips, signaling them to quiet down.

"Okay. Be sure to reapply your lip gloss and make sure you'd reapply this one—it's strawberry. Oh, and your eye shadow, just in case you'd look at each other. Don't eat too much smelly later okay? Your breath would surely stink." Aimee gave her a rushed note.

"This lip gloss, Aim? What for?" Maddie questioned.

"Well, duh in case you'd kiss." Aimee said bluntly, reapplying Maddie's eye shadow.

"KISS? No way, Aim." And she backed off a little.

"Yes way, Maddie." She finished her reapplication with a small smudge on her face.

"Stop now. It's time for the last dance." Fiona informed, "Good luck with the kissing part . . ." she nudged her best friend.

* * *

After they seated down and ate for a little while. The DJ then started announcing that it is time for the main highlights of this night: The Last Dance. The partners, or should I say, couples started to huddle together and made their way to the center.

Madison looked at Aimee, grinning like there's no tomorrow. Aimee was truly happy dancing with Ben. Then she shifted her eyes to find Fiona and Egg. . . and she immediately spotted them at the near end of the staged. Fiona's head was buried in Egg's chest . . . whoa.

_Take my hand,  
Take a breath,  
Pull me close,  
Take one step,  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide._

She smiled. Her best friends were happy . . . and now she's contented. But where's Hart? Maddie thought that he was joking a while ago and now . . . he's still not here. Maybe he was joking after all. That's what she thought, until . . .

"Uhm. . . Maddie. Sorry I was just talking to Chet and Drew and I guess I. . ." Hart appeared, looking truly ashamed.

"That's okay." Madison grinned and assured to him that she wasn't angry.

"Now… may I… have t-this… dance?" she heard him gulped as he took out his right hand and offered it to her.

_Won't you promise me  
(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
You'll keep dancing(To keep dancing)  
Where ever we go next._

"Sure." She was beaming with happiness. They were practically laughing as they made their way towards the center, along with everyone.

When they reached the suitable place. Madison lifted her right arm and rested it at Hart's left shoulder while Hart snaked his right arm to Madison's waist and held her free hand.

_It's like catching lightening,  
The chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do._

They looked at each other's eyes. Both were showing happiness, no words are needed.

"You're new to this, am I right?" Hart asked with a smile plastered on his face.

_And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance)  
Can I Have this dance?_

"Am I that open for you to read?" Madison chuckled.

"No, not really. Well, it takes one to know one right?" He brought his right hand and touched her face, then placed her drooping hair at the back of her ear.

"Thanks." Maddie blushed.

_Take my hand,  
I'll take the lead,  
And every turn will be safe with me,  
Don't be afraid,  
Afraid to fall,  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

"Good thing Ivy's not here." Hart said.

"Why? What if she's here?"

"Well, I'm still going to dance with you anyway." Madison smiled. How pleasant is his voice to her ears.

_And you can't keep us apart  
(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cos my heart is where ever you are_

"Look. I need to tell something." Hart started, he seemed to be serious.

"Yes? Anything?" Now, Madison started to worry. What if her breath stinks? Will he throw her away?

"Since we moved, I became unhappy. Well, I have no playmate. I have no someone to tease."

Maddie laughed, but he kept a straight face. "Until I grew up, I was really aching to go back here in Far Hills. . . I think it's because I miss a certain someone."

Then things started to get uneasy.

_It's like catching lightening,  
The chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance)  
Can I Have this dance?_

"One day, when I got home. Dad told me that we're moving back, since he has been designated back here at Far Hills. I was practically beaming with joy at that time. . ."

_Ohh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide,  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop._

"On my first day here. I was quite uneasy. I still don't know whom I was missing for years. Then, I basically met everyone here in FHJH . . . but I still felt incomplete . . ."

_Let it rain, let it pour.  
What we have is worth fighting for._

"Then Egg invited me to skate at the Freeze Palace. That's the place we first met since I moved back."

Madison was utterly shocked, "You still remembered."

He nodded and looked at the floor, "When you entered the door, I glanced up since I was tying my skates at that time . . . I felt like the adrenaline is rushing through my body, my heart was pumping fast and . . ."

He glanced up, looked at Madison in the eyes, "It was you all along."

_**You know I believe that we were meant to be.  
**_

Madison was ecstatic, happy, joyful, in shock . . . she was having mixed emotions.

"I believe, there must have been a reason why we moved out and back again . . ." he neared his face to hers.

_It's like catching lightening,  
The chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way (way) we do.  
_

"What is that reason?" she just smiled knowingly.

Hart pressed their foreheads together. "So that I could sort my feelings for you . . . to realize how much I love you and now, I'm here to waste no time."

_And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?_

Hart kneeled down and looked at her in her eyes. The whole school body was practically looking at the both of them. Their friends were all grinning widely- yes, even Egg.

"I love you Madison Francesca Finn. With my whole heart . . ." It went really smooth, yet Hart was very nervous inside.

"I love you too . . . Mr. Hart Jones."

* * *

A/N: Heeeeyy. This is my first Madison Finn story. Now if FanFiction would just place a category for this book -- that would be awesome! : ) Sooo, what do you think? This is so-far my longest fanfiction chapter ever written. **I would be really HAPPY if you guys would ask for a SEQUEL! HAHA. :D**

**Please REVIEW. : )**

_x's & o's,_

_SaS a.k.a. Trixie. :D_


End file.
